


Stay

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, working title: I could be enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Some surprising news from Eliza leads Alex to ask her a Very Important Question.





	

The day had turned to night, and at length Eliza had finally pulled Alex into the bedroom, away from his work desk. “Alex, love. I need to tell you something,” She told him hesitantly. “I’m listening, Betsy. What’s up?” Alexander gave her his attention, looking at her with expectant eyes.

“Alexander,” Eliza began. “I know that you never really had a dad, or much of a mother to speak of.” She gave him a warm, yet wan, smile. “But if you stayed, you could be enough.. And I could be enough. _We_ could be enough. That would be enough." Eliza whispers as she rests Alexander's hands over her stomach. “I don’t need you to promise to be the perfect father. I don’t need perfection to stand beside me, I just need you.”

Alexander squeezed lightly. He leaned forward. “Eliza, I.. I don’t know how to be a father.” he said, his voice full of anguish. “I don’t want to revisit my father’s sins on another child. On _our_ child.” He pleaded with her to understand.

Eliza smiled at him simply. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “Don’t leave, then,” she said lightly. She had to go about this the right way, else she’d find herself alone. She didn’t want that. She wanted him. “Stay,” she repeated. “Let me be enough.” 

“Eliza,” Alexander gazed at her in wonder. “You’re more than enough.” He told her, kissing her firmly on the lips. “I just don’t want to disappoint you.” He hung his head, looking wretched.

“There is absolutely only one way you’re going to disappoint me, Alexander Hamilton,” Eliza said sternly. “That’s if you leave me to raise this child - our child - by myself.”

“Then I’ll stay. You’ll stay too.” Alexander whispered bravely. “And we’ll be enough.” he smiled hesitantly at her. “But, there’s just one matter to settle.” he said shyly.

“What’s that?” Eliza wasn’t concerned with whatever he had to say. She’d gotten his word to stay. That would be enough.

“What last name will the baby have?” he shot her a sloppy, lopsided smile. Eliza opened her mouth, then closed it as he began to speak again, “I’d like us all to have the same name, be a matching family you know.” He bit his lip.

“Alexander, what are you saying?” Eliza couldn’t believe her ears, but her eyes were to be believed and they saw him starting to bend down on one knee.

“I’m saying, marry me.” Alexander broadly smiled at her. He pulled the ring he wore off of his finger, and held it out to her. “I know I’m a pain in the ass.” he started. “I know I work too much, and I’m obsessive. I know I don’t give you nearly enough credit. But I’ll work on all these things and more. I’ll be enough for you, Betsy, if only you will let me.”

The answer came out before she had time to think. “Yes, of course.” She whispered. “It’s only fair,” she playfully added, regaining her senses. “I’ll be enough for you and you will be enough for me. And together, we’ll be enough for baby Hamilton.” her eyes shone with tears as she let him slide his mother’s ring onto her finger.

“I have to say, Elizabeth Hamilton has a nice ring to it.” Alexander said, kissing her on the cheek as he stood back up and sat at her side.

“Nice ring, indeed.” she teased him, fondly looking down at her ring. “It’s beautiful.” She whispered.

“It was my mom’s.” He admitted. Eliza mutely gasped. “Are you sure you want me to have it, Alex?” she whispered.

“Eliza,” Alexander said seriously. “My mom told me to take it off and give it to the woman I wanted to marry.” He smiled at her. “Well, she said specifically all kinds of things, but you manage to check every one of them off it’s list.”

“Like what?” Eliza fished, giggling as he pinned her into his lap.

“This woman has to make my heart beat faster every time I see her. She’s gotta have forever in her eyes.” he started to list them off, punctuating each with a kiss. “She’ll look like an angel, and she’ll need me as much as I need her.”

“I do need you,” Eliza whispered. “So much, Alex.” She gasped as she felt him kiss her neck. “I hope I have forever in my eyes,” she chuckled. “That’s how long I want with you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

“Forever won’t be long enough.” Alex promised as he held her fast.

And she was helpless to resist.


End file.
